


Judgment

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 10th.Prompt word - judgment.





	Judgment

The Hummel's kitchen was dark, if not for the moonlight coming from the window. Kurt jumped a bit when he heard someone's footsteps coming into the room and then the lights turned on.

"Oh, hi, Kurt" Blaine said, scratching his head and yawning. "You can't sleep either?"

Blaine was Kurt's best friend. They've known each other for just few weeks, but since day one they were inseparable. It didn't take a week for Kurt to start feeling something a little bit more than just a friendship towards the other boy.

It was their first sleepover at Kurt's house, even if they slept in different rooms, but fact that Blaine was somewhere in the house made Kurt mind work too fast to sleep.

"No, I was just wanted to drink something" he lied. "What about you?"

"Same thing" Blaine replied, yawning again. "Where do you keep glasses, again?"

"In the cupboard over the sink."

Just as the words left Kurt's mouth, he watched Blaine opening the wrong cupboard.

_"No!"_ He whisper-yelled, but it was too late. Blaine already saw what was inside.

Kurt's crush, who was supposed to think highly of Kurt, in case he reciprocate his feelings, saw the box of kids cereals. He was doomed.

"Trix swirls! Oh wow, I haven't had them in ages!" He exclaimed, taking the box with him. When he turned around and saw Kurt's face, his smile disappeared.

"Hey, Kurt" he put the box on the table and took Kurt's hands in his. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna judge you or anything like that. If you want, I promise to never tell anyone about it. Okay?"

Kurt only nodded, not trusting his voice. He looked up when he felt Blaine's fingers under his chin.

"Beside, I think only cool people can eat them above the age of 10." Blaine's breath ghosted over Kurt's skin. "And I think you're really cool" he stated, kissing him softly on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said on Tumblr, I'm not from States and have no idea what brands of cereals one can buy there.   
> I just googled "cereals for kids" and chose the one with prettiest box ;)


End file.
